An optical cable terminal box is generally provided to connect, branch or arrange an optical cable of an optical cable line. An optical terminal cable box is typically used to distribute the optical cable to one or more subscriber lines. An optical communication line is distributed to one or more subscriber lines by branching one or more cores among a plurality of cores of an optical cable that is wired into a terminal box. Each of the remaining cores undistributed to the subscriber lines in the terminal box is wired to an optical communication line while maintaining the form of an optical cable. That is, a part of the optical cable is received in the terminal box on the optical communication line, and some of the cores of the optical cable are branched out as the subscriber lines through the terminal box.
Such an optical cable terminal box is typically anchored to a telephone pole or an indoor or outdoor wall rather than being buried underground. In addition, such an optical cable terminal box typically receives one or more optical adaptors, connectors, cables or the like to protect the connecting and branching parts of optical fibers in the field.
In a conventional optical cable terminal box, one or more wiring holes are independently formed; this makes it necessary to cut an optical fiber to introduce the optical fiber into the inside of a terminal box in order to wire the optical cable into the terminal box. Accordingly, only a required number of cores are branched to subscriber lines in the terminal box, and the remaining cores are fusion-spliced to the cores of a new optical cable introduced into the inside of the terminal box through a separate wiring hole, respectively. The optical cable extends to an optical communication line.
However, it is inconvenient for a technician to cut and fusion-splice non-branched cores to the cores of a new optical cable whenever a terminal box is installed. Further, when a technician cuts and fusion-splices the non-branched cores, it is unavoidable that at least some of the connecting parts will suffer from connection loss.
An optical cable terminal box for solving this problem is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 947,631 registered on Mar. 8, 2010 in the Korean Intellectual Property Office. The terminal box is configured to allow an optical cable to be introduced into the terminal box without being cut. In addition, the terminal box allows only the required cores to be cut and connected to the respective subscriber lines within the cable box. The terminal box has a pair of wiring holes that are located adjacent to each other and a communication hole that interconnects the wiring holes; thus, the optical cable can be wired into the terminal box without being cut.